Tales of A Soldier and A Flower Girl
by Eleamaya
Summary: Kumpulan fic oneshot tentang Zack dan Aerith. Crita bisa fluff, bisa hurt; nanti bergantian. Story #2: One Step Closer. Summary: Kembali ke Desa Gongaga setelah kejadian di Temple of Ancient, apa yang sebenarnya membuat Aerith akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghadapi Sephiroth seorang diri? Apa yang memberinya kekuatan dan keberanian? Original Game, hidden scene between Scene 86-87.
1. Special Gift

**Akhirnya kesampaian juga bikin kumpulan oneshot buat OTP tercinta seperti di fandom sebelah. Yup, sebelum membuka chapter pertama, tentnunya aku peras otak dulu agar menghasilkan ide crita lebih dari satu, biar bisa update tentunya. Dan, gotcha, aku udah pnya 7 plot untuk ditulis! Tapi nanti pasti nambah seiring berjalannya waktu. Sebagai kumpulan oneshot, aku tidak menargetkan fic ini akan berstatus COMPLETE kapan dan pada chapter berapa. Karena itu juga, idenya bakal random. Jadi, bisa aza timeline-nya lompat-lompat, tidak harus selalu di Crisis Core. Sebagian besar dijamin canon banget sesuai ciri khasku, tapi entah juga kalau nantinya bisa dapet ilham bikin AU atau AR/Fanon. Yang jelas, oneshot-nya bisa manis, bisa sedih; ntar bergantian aza.**

**Oneshot pertama bertepatan dengan ultah Aerith yg jatuh hari ini, tanggal 7 Februari. Ntar Canon Note-nya baca di bawah kenapa tanggal tersebut pas banget buat Zerith moment. Sayang banget aku ga bisa bikin versi Zack-nya, SE tega banget sih Zack ga dikasih tanggal ultah, para anggota AVALANCHE aza pada punya! Btw daripda kebanyakan bacot, selamat membaca!**

* * *

><p><strong>Tales of A Soldier and A Flower Girl<strong>

_Oneshot fanfics collection of Zack Fair x Aerith Gainsborough_

_._

_._

Compilation of Final Final Fantasy VII (c) Square Enix

Fanfic owned by Eleamaya

* * *

><p><strong>Title #1: <strong>Special Gift

**Words: **2137

**Timeline: **during Crisis Core

**Summary: **Zack sudah berjanji akan merayakan ulang tahun Aerith, tapi…

* * *

><p>Zack berlari kencang.<p>

Ia terburu-buru dan nyaris selalu menabrak orang-orang yang diterabasnya. Lalu, ia akan berbalik sejenak untuk mengucapkan maaf sambil mengatupkan kedua telapak tangan di depan mulutnya. Ia sudah berlari dari tadi tapi belum juga sampai. Rupanya jarak antara gedung Shin-ra di sector teratas menuju platform bawah cukup jauh. Aneh, batinnya. Biasanya terasa lebih dekat. Dan Zack merasa ia tak boleh membuang waktu.

Itu karena hari ini berbeda dengan biasanya.

Dan lagi-lagi misi sialan itu memperpendek waktu yang ia punya. Zack bukan berarti tidak sepenuh hati menjalankan misinya, ia baru akan mengumpat jika misi itu benar-benar menginterupsinya saat ia sedang tidak kosong. Dan saat ia tidak ingin diganggu itu adalah saat ia tengah menghabiskan waktu bersama kekasihnya, Aerith Gainsborough. Memang sih sekarang bukan diinterupsi oleh panggilan telepon saat mereka sedang berkencan, kali ini misi itu membuat kunjungan Zack ke Aerith terlambat.

Kalau hari lain ia bisa menunggu hari besoknya, menelepon atau mengirim email bahwa pertemuan ditunda. Tapi tidak untuk hari berbeda ini. Ia sudah berjanji padanya. Tidak asal berjanji karena ia sudah memperhitungkan kapan misi kali ini selesai karena sebelumnya sudah bertanya pada Tseng. Bisa dibilang, Zack tidak pernah merencanakan sesuatu sebelum kepastian datangnya misi. Selama ini, ia datang begitu saja ke gereja Aerith jika dirinya memang tengah bebas tugas; kadang menelepon dulu kadang langsung membuka pintu tiba-tiba karena sudah bisa dipastikan Aerith selalu berada di sana untuk berkebun. Harusnya, ia sudah sampai di Midgar siang tadi. Kalau tidak, ia lebih baik membatalkan janjinya sebelum pergi. Mungkin gadis itu tak akan marah, Aerith selalu pengertian.

Tapi Zack sungguh-sungguh tak ingin mengecewakannya.

.

.

**Flashback**

"_Haloooo..." sapa sebuah suara lembut mengangkat panggilan telepon._

"_Hai, Aerith!" balas suara di seberang._

"_Zack!" seru Aerith gembira."Apa kabar?"_

"_Minggu depan kau ulang tahun kan? Bagaimana kalau kita rayakan bersama?" tanya Zack langsung pada inti mengapa ia meneleponnya._

_Aerith merasa mendapat kejutan. "Wah, kau ingat?"_

"_Tentu!" jawab Zack antusias. "Saat kita mengobrol lebih banyak di kencan kedua kita, tanggal ultahmu adalah salah satu informasi penting tentang Aerith Gainsborough yang tidak bisa disingkirkan dari otak brilian seorang SOLDIER kelas satu sepertiku."_

"_Heh, memangnya aku objek pengintaianmu apa?" semprot Aerith berlagak memarahinya._

"_Hahaha..." Zack tertawa telah menggodanya._

"_Aku senang, Zack, tapi apa kau tidak sibuk?"_

"_Yeah, pekerjaan pasti selalu ada. Kalau tidak, bagaimana aku bisa mendapatkan uang untuk acara kita besok? Minggu pertama Februari ini aku akan gajian."_

"_Seorang SOLDIER kelas satu ternyata bisa miskin juga ya?" sindir Aerith mengingat betapa pedenya Zack kalau sudah membicarakan kehebatan dan kebanggaannya sebagai SOLDIER. Ia jadi ingat saat kencan pertama dulu, dompet Zack sempat dicuri dan anak kecil yang mencurinya mengeluh bgitu tahu hanya ada sekian Gil di dalamnya. Maklum, habis untuk membelikannya parfum sih, kenang Aerith geli._

"_Tenang saja," lanjut Zack menjaga dirinya tetap cool dari sindiran Aerith. "Aku akan meminta waktu khusus hari itu lalu kita bisa makan malam di luar."_

"_Aku tak sabar menantikan hari itu, Zack," kata Aerith dengan nada penuh harapan padanya._

**End flashback**

**.**

**.**

Itulah mengapa ia mati-matian mengejar waktu saat ini.

Nyatanya, hari telah menjelang larut malam. Dan sialnya, ia baru sadar kalau tidak membawa apa-apa selain pedang yang selalu tertempel di punggungnya. Awalnya saat menelepon dulu, Zack berniat untuk membelikan langsung apa yang diinginkan gadis itu sembari berkencan sebagai hadiah, sama seperti dulu ia memberinya pita. Sebab, ia berpikir kesibukannya itu membuatnya tak sempat menyiapkan kejutan. Sekarang ia tak tahu apakah masih sempat kencan keluar atau tidak. SOLDIER sendiri punya jam malam di asrama dan Aerith tentunya sudah harus pulang agar tidak membuat ibunya cemas (lagipula tak ada alasan ia masih berkebun sampai jam segini bukan?).

Begitulah akhirnya Zack sampai di gereja. Ia membuka pintunya pelan dan seperti dugaannya, sejauh mata lurus memandang sampai ke hamparan kebun bunga di depannya, ia tak melihat siapa-siapa di dalam. Biasanya ia melihat Aerith berjongkok di tengah sana, sedang tekun merawat bunga.

"Aerith?"

Tak ada jawaban selain gema suaranya sendiri. Zack pun tertunduk, tahu bahwa ia jelas terlambat. Meski besok ia bisa menemuinya dan meminta maaf, tetap saja tak ada yang bisa mengembalikan hari ini. Sesungguhnya Aerith tak minta apa-apa darinya, Zack sendiri yang seenaknya mengumbar janji dengan penuh percaya diri waktu itu. Aku telah menghancurkan harapannya, batinnya lesu.

Terdiam, Zack hendak berbalik. Tapi sesaat saat menolehkan kepala ke arah jajaran bangku di sebelah kanan, matanya menangkap sesuatu.

Tampak sebuah pita pink yang cukup mencolok tersemat di kepala coklat terlihat menyembul dari balik sandaran bangku.

"Aerith!" seru Zack terkejut sekaligus gembira. Astaga, ia masih di sini, batinnya. Tapi mengapa tadi tak ada jawaban?

Zack lantas bergegas menghampiri bangku yang dimaksud, nomor dua dari depan. Ia pun menemukan Aerith terduduk memejamkan mata dengan kepala miring ke kiri. Dengan hati-hati, Zack mendekat pelan dan duduk di sampingnya. Tak ada reaksi. Ia pun mengamati Aerith, merasakan desah napasnya yang teratur. Zack menghela napas lega, kekasihnya itu hanya sedang tidur. Ia lalu mengelus rambut Aerith, menyingkirkan poninya yang kusut ke belakang telinga gadis itu.

Sudah berapa lama ia menungguku, batin Zack. Mengapa ia tidak pulang saja? Apa ia sudah makan? Demi Gaia, aku benar-benar pacar yang buruk.

Menit demi menit berlalu, Zack masih menjaga Aerith di sampingnya. Ia tidak tahu apakah sebaiknya membangunkan Aerith atau tidak karena hari semakin malam, apalagi tidurnya sangat tenang dan nyenyak. Yang jelas, ia memutuskan acara malam ini tak bisa dipaksakan sebab ia bisa melihat wajah Aerith yang tertidur terlihat lelah. Sama halnya dengan Zack sendiri sebenarnya, ia belum sempat istirahat begitu sampai di Midgar tadi, bisa-bisa ia juga ketiduran di sini jika hanya diam saja. Begitulah, meski lelah, sifat energetiknya yang bagaikan anak anjing itu membuatnya gelisah. Ia sudah berkali-kali mengubah posisi duduk. Dan, akhirnya pandangannya kembali jatuh pada Aerith.

Jatuh pada bibirnya.

Mendadak, pikirannya berubah mesum. Zack tak kuasa menolak menatap paras Aerith. Di matanya, Aerith bagaikan malaikat, bidadari, dan segala keindahan yang ada di Gaia. Ia tak pernah lupa bagaimana pertemuan pertama mereka dulu, bahwa kata pujian itu terucap spontan saat mendeskripsikan wajah gadis yang membangunkannya dari pingsan itu dalam sekali lihat dulu. Zack sudah biasa melihat wanita cantik, seksi, maupun wanita dewasa di markas besar Shin-Ra; semua menarik perhatiannya. Namun tak ada yang bisa ia deskripsikan sampai ke tahap yang Aerith peroleh. Gadisnya itu begitu murni, suci, bercahaya; siapa lagi gadis seumurannya yang menghabiskan waktu di dalam gereja dan sanggup menanam bunga di tanah kumuh Midgar? Bagaikan seorang ibu Planet, predikat malaikat itu tentu tepat untuknya bukan? Rasanya ingin melindunginya dari segala keburukan yang ada.

Dan itu seharusnya termasuk dirinya sendiri, Zack tahu itu. Tapi ia ingat kencan pertama mereka saat mereka berhadapan begitu dekat di taman bermain. Sejujurnya, Zack menginginkan ciuman instan kala itu, itulah mengapa ia sengaja menggodanya untuk memandang bola matanya lebih dekat. Sayangnya Aerith menyadari Zack perlahan memajukan kepalanya sehingga gadis itu mendorongnya. Dilihat dari reaksinya, Zack bisa menebak bahwa Aerith menginginkannya juga meski malu mengakuinya. Kali ini mata Aerith tertutup dan Zack merasa dirinya harus berperan sebagai seorang ksatria berkuda putih yang membangunkan seorang putri tidur.

Begitulah, anak anjing nakal itu menghampiri bibirnya.

Dan, tepat saat jarak bibir keduanya hanya tinggal beberapa senti lagi, mendadak Aerith membuka kelopak matanya. Bongkahan emerald hijau miliknya langsung merekam pemandangan di depannya, sepasang mata biru langit yang sangat familiar.

"Zack?"

Seruan itu lantas membuat Zack terperanjat. "WHOA, Aerith!"

Zack lalu membelakangi Aerith secara kilat. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, napasnya tak beraturan, keringat dingin mengucur keluar, dan tangan kirinya mencengkeram sandaran bangku. Ia tak mau dilihat begitu malu dan panik seperti itu. Astaga astaga astaga, apa yang tadi hampir aku lakukan hah, batinnya sambil mengelus dada.

Dengan tatapan menyelidik, Aerith memiringkan kepalanya menyaksikan tingkah kikuk Zack. "Hurray!" sorak Aerith kemudian sambil menepuk tangan, membuat Zack memberanikan diri menoleh menatapnya. "Jadi ini bukan mimpi kau datang?"

Zack hanya bisa _sweatdropped _dengan reaksi gadisnya_,_ sepertinya Aerith tidak punya petunjuk tentang apa yang sebelumnya hampir terjadi. Tapi syukurlah, ia kira ia akan mendapat tamparan karenanya.

"Lalu kita akan kemana sekarang?" lanjutnya.

Zack tersentak mendengarnya. Ia tak menjawab dan justru memalingkan pandangannya, tak ingin menatap lurus Aerith karena takut melihat ekspresi kecewanya

"Ada apa?" tanya Aerith menyadari ekspresi Zack yang berubah drastis.

"Ini sudah larut malam, Aerith. Kupikir aku hanya bisa mengantarmu pulang sekarang, atau aku akan menghadapi amukan Nyonya Gainsborough karena berani memulangkan seorang anak gadis dini hari," jawab Zack masih berusaha menyelipkan gurauan.

"Oh, apa aku tertidur terlalu lama? Kenapa tak kau lekas bangunkan?"

"Bukan. Sejujurnya, aku baru saja sampai Midgar. Maaf, akulah yang terlambat. Aku yang mengacaukan semuanya," ucap Zack masih belum menatap mata Aerith kembali.

Aerith justru melihat kekecewaan Zack pada dirinya sendiri. Ia pun meraih pipi cowok itu dengan kedua tangan dan menengadahkan ke arahnya. "Kenapa minta maaf? Sejak awal, aku sudah tahu bahwa kau orang yang sangat sibuk, Zack. Kau datang, itu sudah cukup bagiku."

Zack pun menatap Aerith kembali, "Tapi, aku bahkan belum membawa apa-apa sebagai hadiah ulangtahunmu."

Aerith menggeleng. "Masih ada tahun depan, Zack. Ulang tahun itu bukan sekedar pemberian hadiah, itu hanya bonus. Seseorang ingat hari lahir kita, bahwa kita hadir di dunia ini, memiliki eksistensi; itulah esensinya."

Kalimat Aerith hanya bisa membuat Zack terpana, membuatnya semakin jatuh cinta padanya lagi dan lagi. Berkali-kali ia membatin, gadisnya itu benar-benar penjelmaan malaikat.

"Kau tahu, Zack?" lanjut Aerith beranjak dari bangku dan berjalan ke arah mimbar, berbicara membelakanginya. "Tahun lalu aku belum bertemu denganmu. Biasanya aku hanya merayakannya kecil-kecilan bersama ibuku. Kami membuat kue ulang tahun kecil dengan sebatang lilin di atasnya, tanpa hadiah. Belum pernah ada orang lain selain ibuku yang merayakan ulang tahunku. Karena itulah aku tahu hari ini akan berbeda, mendengarmu di telepon yang mengatakan kau akan merayakannya membuatku begitu gembira. Makanya aku bersikeras menunggumu dan lihat keputusanku tak salah bukan?"

"Yeah," ujar Zack mulai bisa tersenyum kembali, ia pun mengikuti Aerith pelan di belakangnya.

Aerith lalu menunjuk lubang besar di atap sambil menoleh ke arah Zack. "Mengenalmu, merasakan cinta pertama, dan juga kehadiranmu di sini adalah hadiah terbesarku tahun ini. Memiliki pacar yang selalu bisa diandalkan dan bisa menepati janji, demi Gaia, apakah kau malaikat bersayap yang jatuh dari langit, Zack?"

"Hei, sebutan malaikat itu kurang tepat..." kalimatnya terpotong. Kaulah yang seorang malaikat, Aerith, batinnya. Kau membuatku yang pacar buruk ini menjadi terlihat istimewa. "...Aku ini pahlawan super atau ksatria berjubah baja."

Dan mereka berdua pun tertawa lepas.

Sampai kemudian suara tawa itu diinterupsi oleh suara yang lain.

Kruuukkkkk...

"Astaga, Zack, kau belum makan?"

"Eh, iya, tadi aku memang langsung ke sini."

Aerith berjalan kembali ke arah bangku yang tadi, ada sebuah bungkusan di sana. Ia lalu menyodorkannya pada Zack. "Makanlah, tadi kubilang aku dan ibuku selalu membuat kue ulang tahun kan? Maaf, sudah kumakan sebagian saat menunggumu, tadinya sih untuk kita makan bersama."

Zack menatap kue di tangannya, kecil. Ya, sudah bekas dipotong Aerith setengah. Memang kurang sih kalau untuk mengisi perut besarnnya tapi itu masih jauh lebih baik. "_Thanks_, yang penting kau tidak terlambat makan, Aerith. Aku tidak mau kau sampai sakit gara-gara aku, oke?"

"Heh, aku tak sebodoh itu, tuan SOLDIER yang pintar," goda Aerith melihat Zack melahap kuenya.

"Oh, astaga," seru Zack tiba-tiba masih mengunyah. "Bagaimana bisa aku melupakah hal terpenting pada sebuah perayaan ulang tahun?"

"Tiup lilin?" sambung Aerith. "Sudahlah, kuenya lebih baik untukmu."

"Bukan, bukan itu." Zack segera menelan sisa kue di dalam mulutnya agar bisa mengucapkannya dengan jelas dan lantang. "Selamat ulang tahun, Aerith. Semoga semua harapanmu terpenuhi dan Gaia selalu memberikan yang terbaik untukmu."

"Terima kasih, Zack," ujar Aerith riang. "Betul juga, harapan dan doa."

Aerith lalu berbalik menghadap altar. Ia merapatkan kedua tangannya saling menggenggam di depan dada dan memejamkan mata sebentar. Harapan? Ia berpikir sejenak. Banyak: gerobak bunga, penjualan bunga sukses, baju baru dan senyum kebahagiaan orang-orang di Midgar dan seluruh Gaia yang bisa ia rasakan lewat bicaranya Planet. Tapi yang terpenting, ia ingin Zack masih bisa merayakan ulangtahunnya tahun depan, tahun depannya lagi, dan lagi. Ya, Zack masih akan menjadi kekasihnya dan selalu bersamanya sampai kapanpun. Begitulah Aerith mengakhiri doanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau harus tetap diberi hadiah," celetuk Zack.

"Zack, sudah kubilang..."

"Bagaimana kalau satu ciuman?" potongnya sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuk.

"Heh, itu konyol," balas Aerith cepat.

Kepala Zack bagai kejatuhan batu besar begitu mendengar jawabannya. Kenapa kesempatanku selalu gagal? Apa itu karma karena tadi sempat ingin mencuri ciuman darinya?

"Lagipula, kue bekasku kan sudah kau makan," lanjut Aerith dengan isyarat menyentuh bibirnya sendiri.

_Holy crap_, Zack baru menyadarinya. Siapa kini yg pintar menggoda sekarang?

Aerith pun melangkah gontai melewati Zack yang masih terbengong. Sampai di depan pintu, ia menoleh ke belakang memanggilnya, "Ayo, kau jadi mengantarkanku pulang kan, Tuan SOLDIER kelas satu yang _gentleman_?"

Zack pun menghampiri Aerith untuk keluar gereja bersama. Tak perlu mengumbar janji lagi pada Aerith, batin Zack. Tapi ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri akan menebus kekurangan perayaan ulang tahun kali ini tahun depan, menjadi lebih baik lagi. Entah kejutan atau kado apa, yang jelas Zack ingin memberikan hadiah paling istimewa untuknya. Tahun depannya lagi dan lagi, selamanya ia ingin selalu dapat membahagiakan kekasihnya tercinta.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>Huuu, kayaknya semanis apapun crita Zerith tetep aza rasanya berujung tragis setiap ngebaca harapan keduanya T^T. <strong>

**Canon Note:**

-Zack bertemu Aerith pada pertengahan tahun 2000 dan dia ke Nibelheim tanggal 22 September 2002. Jadi, fic ini bisa dimasukkan sebagai hidden canon; bahkan mereka melewatkan tanggal itu dua kali.

-Aerith bertemu Cloud pada awal Oktober 2007 dan ia meninggal pada akhir Desember di tahun yang sama. Sudah jelas, ga akan bisa dibikin hidden scene aktual buat Clerith atau perayaan ultah bersama party (Tifa dkk) selama timeline perjalanan FF7. Tapi kalau tanggal ultah dipake untuk fic Cloud dkk mengenang dia bisa kok^^. Kalau AU sih bebas.

**Btw, aku lebih suka pakai istilah kekasih/pacar untuk mereka, ke depannya akan demikian juga. Bagaimanapun juga meski ga pernah terucap kalimat "I Love You" secara eksplisit di semua kompilasi, sejak awal di FF7 original game mereka terbukti mengklaim masing-masing adalah _boyfriend and girlfriend _(cek lagi ucapan Aerith ke Cloud di taman bermain sebelum ke tempat Don Corneo dan surat Zack di Gongaga). Makanya, aku kadang geli klo baca fic yg betapa tragisnya mereka mati tanpa pernah sempat saling mengungkapkan perasaan. Yahhh, mungkin aza berkali-kali kencan udah mereka anggap resmi "jadian" dengan sendirinya XD. Dua setengah tahun masa pacaran itu termasuk lama lho. Toh, seperti kata Tifa di Highwind, "_Sometimes words are not the only way to express your feeling._"**

**Maaf kalau A/N-nya kebanyakan, maklum chapter pertama butuh banyak penjelasan. Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai bawah, jangan lupa review^^.**


	2. One Step Closer

**Siapa bilang menggunakan setting Original Game, pairing ini tidak bisa dibuat ceritanya. Aku ingin mengejutkan kalian dengan kisah hidden canon khas Eleamaya^^. Jadi gini, aku penasaran kenapa rute Cloud dkk dari Temple of Ancient itu ke Gongaga lagi padahal lokasi-lokasi lain hanya dikunjungi sekali. Ada yg nyadar ga sih? Jangan-jangan ini suatu _hint_ buat Zerith. Makanya aku menulis kisah kali ini.**

* * *

><p><strong>Title #2:<strong> One Step Closer

**Words: **2485

**Genre:** Hurt/Comfort

**Setting/Timeline:** Original Game, hidden scene di sekitaran Scene 86: Hutan Aerith dan Scene 87: Diri Cloud.

**Summary:** Kembali ke Desa Gongaga setelah kejadian di Temple of Ancient, apa yang sebenarnya membuat Aerith akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghadapi Sephiroth seorang diri? Apa yang memberinya kekuatan dan keberanian?

* * *

><p>"<em>Indah... Matamu."<em>

"_Lihatlah lebih dekat. Seperti warna langit bukan?"_

"_Jika memang langit seperti itu, maka aku tak perlu takut lagi."_

**(Crisis Core Chapter 5: Kencan Pertama)**

* * *

><p>Hari masih begitu pagi ketika Aerith sudah keluar penginapan dan berjalan-jalan untuk menghirup udara segar khas pedesaan di Gongaga. Udara yang begitu alami, sungguh berbeda dengan suasana kumuh yang ia jalani sehari-hari di sektor lima Midgar. Aroma seperti ini hanya bisa ia rasakan di depan hamparan bunganya di dalam gereja yang secara ajaib tak terkontaminasi polusi di luarnya.<p>

"_Rasanya seperti kembali ke rumah..."_ [1]

Sebuah suara seperti bisikan terdengar tatkala suatu kepingan memori di kepalanya meloncat keluar di saat ia sampai pada puing-puing reaktor Shin-Ra yang ada di desa itu. Reaktor yang meledak. Ledakannya tentu membuat trauma para penduduknya, sama seperti saat ia menyaksikan langsung reaktor sektor tujuh Midgar yang sengaja diledakkan Shin-Ra. Tapi sisi positifnya, ketiadaan reaktor itu seperti kembali memurnikan udara yang sebelumnya terpolusi.

Aerith memandang sebentar reruntuhan tersebut, tempat Scarlet menemukan materia yang katanya sampah dimana Cloud justru menemukan materia berguna yang disebut _Titan_.

_Cloud dan materia._

Ingatannya pun melayang ke peristiwa beberapa hari sebelumnya saat ia dan rombongan tiba di Temple of Ancient, tempat ia merasa begitu dekat dengan suara-suara para leluhurnya. Menemukan Tseng yang terluka, mereka pun masuk ke dalam kuil untuk mencari Black Materia sebelum keduluan Sephiroth. Aerith lalu menyaksikan Sephiroth mengendalikan Cloud layaknya boneka, membuatnya menyerahkan materia terkutuk itu pada musuh mereka. Ia bahkan kena hajar Cloud sampai akhirnya Tifa datang menolongnya. Sempat berkomat-kamit, Cloud pun jatuh pingsan.

Aerith merasa tubuhnya sakit akibat dihajar Cloud. Tapi ia merasa sakitnya tak seberapa jika dibandingkan dengan Cloud yang tak kunjung sadar setelah beberapa hari. Merasa baikan, Aerith pun keluar kamar dan menuju kamar Cloud untuk melihat keadaannya. Hal itu sudah dilakukannya sekian kali bahwa ia ingin berada di sisi Cloud dan menemaninya. Tapi setiap ia membuka pintu kamar, ia selalu melihat Tifa tak pernah beranjak dari samping ranjang. Ada rasa cemburu dalam hatinya. Memang, ia menganggapnya sebagai saingan cinta dan mereka sudah sepakat untuk berkompetisi sehat. Tapi di sisi lain, Aerith sadar ada sebuah ruang di antara keduanya yang tak dapat ia masuki. Bahwa dalam hal ini, ia kalah telak. Ia merasa tidak bisa memahami Cloud sebaik Tifa yang telah lama kenal dengannya. Dan dalam hati kecilnya, ada sedikit kerinduan akan seseorang yang dulu pernah ia sentuh dan ia peluk dari belakang saat orang tersebut tak berdaya dan menunjukkan kelemahannya. Seseorang yang telah lama bersama dengannya. Bahwa saat itu, ia juga tak beranjak dari sisinya sampai orang itu kuat kembali. Ya, Aerith ingin ada seseorang yang dapat menempati posisi belahan jiwanya yang tengah kosong seperti bagaimana saat ini ia melihat Tifa memiliki orang itu dan bisa memberikan kepedulian serta kasih sayangnya.

Itulah alasan yang membuat Aerith keluar penginapan untuk menata hatinya yang perih. Ia tak bisa terlalu lama menyaksikan Cloud dan Tifa bersama. Dan rasanya seperti kebetulan ia dan rombongan kembali ke desa ini untuk mengistirahatkan dirinya yang terluka dan Cloud sampai siuman. Kebetulan yang sungguh ajaib seolah ia memang telah dituntun untuk ini, sebagaimana kakinya dilangkahkan sekali lagi ke arah yang sama.

Seorang wanita paruh baya tampak menyapu pekarangan rumahnya saat Aerith melintas. Terang saja wanita itu menyapanya.

"Nak, kau gadis yang waktu itu bukan? Kenapa sendirian?"

Aerith pun menghapus kesan canggungnya saat dulu pertama berkunjung ke kediaman keluarga Fair. "Teman kami sakit, kami beristirahat di penginapan desa sampai ia sembuh," jawabnya.

"Maaf mendengarnya, apa ia pemuda SOLDIER berambut pirang itu?"

Aerith mengangguk pelan. "Ya."

"Kuharap ia tidak apa-apa. Menjadi SOLDIER harus siap dengan segala pertarungan yang berat," lanjut Nyonya Fair.

"SOLDIER...," gumam Aerith.

"Sudah lama tak ada pengelana kemari selain kalian waktu itu, kau bersedia mampir?"

Aerith pun buru-buru mengibaskan tangannya, tak mau tertahan di tempat itu lebih lama. "Eh, saya tidak..."

Tapi Nyonya Fair dengan gesit mengajak Aerith masuk ke rumah. Kegesitan yang sepertinya menurun. Wanita itu pun memanggil suaminya bahwa mereka kedatangan tamu. Ia lalu berbicara lagi pada Aerith. "Sekitar setahun lalu, ada seorang gadis yang pernah kemari juga. Rambutnya pendek bergelombang dan berwarna jingga. Ia mengenakan setelan jas seperti pria." [2]

"Turks," ucap Aerith mengenal ciri-ciri pakaiannya.

"Ah benar, ia dari Shin-Ra," responnya mendengar kata 'Turks'. "Ia mencari putra kami, menanyakan apakah ia pernah pulang kemari dalam waktu dekat. Karena sepertinya sangat perhatian padanya, aku bahkan sempat mencandainya apakah ia kekasih putra kami seperti yang tertuang dalam suratnya. Dari ekspresi gentingnya, kami tahu bahwa anak itu pasti tengah membuat masalah besar. Anak itu memang tak pernah memberi kabar kecuali sekali, kami hapal perangainya jadi tak terlampau cemas, hanya rindu saja. Tapi jika Shin-Ra sampai mencari salah seorang SOLDIER-nya seperti itu, kami pun akhirnya kepikiran sampai sekarang. Apa mungkin putra kami benar-benar menghilang?"

Aerith merasa sama sekali tak tahu cerita ini. Ia membiarkan saja Nyonya Fair terus bercerita.

"Membicarakan gadis Turks itu membuatku mendadak teringat sesuatu. Sambil menolak, gadis itu berkata bahwa kekasih putra kami adalah gadis pemilik mata _emerald_ indah yang sangat serasi dengan mata biru langit putra kami. Penampilannya sangat bersahaja dengan balutan _dress_ panjang, seorang gadis bak malaikat yang mampu mendengar suara-suara alam dan benci peperangan. Di rambutnya tertambat sebuah pita merah yang merupakan pemberian putra kami. Gadis seperti itulah yang membuat putra kami tergila-gila padanya."

Benar juga, pikir Aerith. Turks selalu mengawasinya, tak mungkin mereka tak tahu hubungan sang Cetra dengan salah seorang SOLDIER-nya. Tapi, ia tak menyangka dirinya dideskripsikan seperti itu. Gadis Turks itu mungkin salah seorang sahabat yang sering diceritakan sang SOLDIER padanya. Dan Aerith menyukai cerita-ceritanya, bahkan ia pernah memintanya bercerita tentang teman-temannya. Teman, batinnya, suatu hal yang baru ia temukan sekarang setelah bertemu Cloud dan yang lainnya.

"Nak," panggil Nyonya Fair membuyarkan lamunan Aerith, "kami tahu. Kau kekasih Zack bukan?"

Kembali terkejut, Aerith tak menjawab, masih sama seperti saat ia pertama bertemu dengan suami-istri Fair di kediaman mereka. "Saya..."

"_Aku nggak apa-apa nggak mendapat kabar darinya," _itu ucapannya dulu pada Cloud. Bohong! Lalu untuk siapa delapan puluh sembilan surat itu ia tulis?

"_Tapi aku kasihan pada orangtuanya."_ Lantas kenapa ia tak memberitahu mereka? Seperti saat ia memberi tahu ibu angkatnya mengenai kabar suaminya? Bahwa sebagai seorang Cetra, ia tahu apa yang terjadi pada Zack?

Begitulah, kali ini Aerith tak lari keluar ruangan. Sejak kencan dengan Cloud di Gold Saucer ia sendiri sudah memutuskan untuk menghentikan penyangkalan, melihat Cloud bukan sebagai pengganti kekasih yang ia rindukan, bahwa ia bisa jatuh cinta sekali lagi, dan mulai menerima kenyataan bahwa tiga bulan lalu, Zack telah...

Zack telah tiada...

Aerith pun tak bisa menyembunyikan lagi betapa air matanya setetes demi setetes tertumpah keluar di hadapan mereka. Air mata kesedihan yang bahkan tak ingin ia tunjukkan di hadapan teman-temannya, memaksa mereka percaya kekeraskepalaannya bahwa ia adalah gadis berkemauan kuat. Tanpa perlu kata-kata untuk menjelaskan itu semua, Nyonya Fair dapat mengartikan sikap Aerith dan memahami perasaannya, bahwa putra mereka tak akan kembali. Ia pun memeluknya, membuat tangisan gadis Cetra itu semakin deras. Tuan Fair pun ikut mendekat dan menepuk-nepuk bahu Aerith untuk menenangkannya, memberinya kehangatan yang terpancar dari sosok orangtua kandung yang sebelumnya belum pernah ia rasakan sejauh ingatannya. Ketegaran mereka pun mengalir ke dalam diri Aerith.

Perlahan, gadis berambut _brunette_ itu pun meredakan tangisnya. Nyonya Fair masih melingkarkan lengannya di bahu Aerith dan membawanya duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Ia menyuruh Aerith untuk tetap di tempat sementara ia beralih ke dapur sebentar untuk memberinya secangkir susu hangat. Setelah menyesap susu dan menstabilkan emosinya, Aerith kembali berbicara dengan nada riang khasnya ketika Tuan dan Nyonya Fair mengajaknya berbincang-bincang mengenai putra mereka. Mereka menceritakan kenakalan-kenakalan yang pernah dilakukan oleh Zack semasa kecil, membuat Aerith tak bisa menahan tawa. Namun, saat Nyonya Fair menunjukkan kamar Zack, betapa ia selalu merapikannya demi kepulangannya suatu hari, Aerith kembali sesenggukan meski tak sederas tadi.

Dan tentu saja mereka ingin tahu kisah Zack selama di Midgar. Aerith pun bercerita lepas mulai dari Zack yang jatuh dari atap gerejanya, langsung mengajaknya kencan, membantunya merawat bunga, suatu hari saat pemuda itu menangis berduka dan ia menghiburnya, ia yang membuatkan gerobak dan berjualan bunga bersama, dan lain-lain. Ia juga menyelipkan beberapa cerita Zack soal misi yang pernah diceritakan padanya. Sebuah rangkaian cerita yang seolah dapat menghadirkan putra mereka begitu dekat di samping mereka. Sebuah cerita yang mampu menggantikan tahun-tahun bersama putra mereka yang hilang.

"Anak itu sejak dulu berbeda dengan anak kebanyakan," lanjut Nyonya Fair. "Ia terlalu lincah, desa kecil ini tak dapat menampung keingintahuannya pada dunia yang luas ini. Ia ingin menjelajahi berbagai tempat dan berteman dengan semua orang. Ia bahkan berteriak-teriak pada orang-orang sekampung bahwa ia ingin menjadi seorang SOLDIER. Katanya, kelak Gongaga bukan diingat orang kota hanya karena memiliki reaktor. Katanya, kelak nama Gongaga akan bersinar karena telah melahirkan seorang pahlawan."

"Pahlawan..," ungkap Aerith.

"Sesungguhnya kami khawatir, SOLDIER identik dengan peperangan, orangtua mana yang tak khawatir? Namun, ia malah tersenyum dan berkata, bahwa sejak ia bertekad menjadi SOLDIER dan memiliki cita-cita sebesar itu, ia sudah tahu hal itu akan menjadi takdirnya dan ia tak bisa menghindarinya. Ia juga berkata bahwa ia ingin membuat kami bangga meskipun artinya ia harus gugur di medan perang. Mendengarnya, kami seperti merasa bahwa ia memang terlahir untuk tugas itu. Begitulah, kami melepas kepergiannya ke Midgar," ujar Nyonya Fair menerawang.

Tuan Fair pun kembali angkat bicara. "Apa di akhir hayatnya, ia telah berhasil meraih cita-citanya?"

Bibir Aerith lantas mengulas senyum, ingat saat ia berkomunikasi terakhir dengan _spirit_ sang SOLDIER tercinta sebelum berpendar hilang ke dalam Lifestream untuk selamanya. "Ya," sahutnya lembut. "Ia telah menjadi seorang pahlawan."

Dan jawaban Aerith pun membuat suami-istri Fair kini bergantian menitikkan air mata. Ia mendiamkan sebentar keharuan itu sebelum akhirnya beranjak untuk pamit.

"Kembalilah kemari kapan saja, Nak. Rumah ini terbuka untukmu," ujar Tuan Fair.

"Kau kekasih Zack, berarti kau putri kami juga," sambung Nyonya Fair.

Aerith hanya mengangguk dan berterima kasih. Hatinya menjadi lebih ringan sekarang. Kekosongan itu kini telah terisi seolah telah bertemu dengannya barusan. Dan kali ini, hatinya semakin mantap untuk menatap maju dengan cinta yang baru, bukan untuk menggantikannya. Ia masih mencintai Zack dan akan terus mencintainya. Namun, ada orang-orang yang masih hidup yang membutuhkan perhatiannya. Salah satunya adalah...

"Bagaimana keadaan Cloud?" tanya Aerith pada Tifa sekembalinya ke penginapan.

Tifa menggeleng. "Tidak ada perubahan. Tapi syukurlah, napasnya tetap konstan."

"Kugantikan menjaganya, Tifa," tawar Aerith akhirnya setelah dari kemarin membiarkan Tifa. "Kau istirahatlah."

"Terima kasih, Aerith."

"Wah, tidak apa-apa nih menyerahkannya padaku, hmm?" godanya.

"Kau kan juga sayang padanya. Tapi ingat, kita tetap saingan lho."

"Aku tahu, tehee~," lanjut Aerith nyengir lebar. Ia merasa beruntung memiliki sahabat perempuan seperti Tifa.

Sambil menguap, Tifa berjalan ke kamar perempuan yang seharusnya ditempatinya bersama Aerith dan Yuffie. Aerith pun mengganti kompres Cloud dan mengelap wajahnya. Ia menatap Cloud yang tertidur dan merasa iba, ingin dapat melakukan sesuatu untuknya lebih dari ini. _Bodyguard-_nya yang sok jagoan itu jadi seperti ini.

_Bodyguard?_

Tiba-tiba terlintas suatu ide dalam benak Aerith. Bahwa ialah kini yang harus menolongnya. Melindunginya dari Sephiroth. Hanya ia yang bisa menghadapinya sebagai seorang Cetra. Bahwa ia telah ditakdirkan terlahir sebagai Cetra terakhir. Dan seperti ucapan lantangnya pada Sephiroth, ia tak ingin membiarkannya menguasai masa depan Planet dengan menghancurkannya.

_Takdir?_

Berbicara takdir, Aerith teringat ucapan Bugenhagen di Planetarium. Berbicara takdir, Aerith juga teringat ucapan Nyonya Fair bagaimana Zack tahu takdir di hadapannya dan justru menghadapinya. Karena itu, ia juga tak boleh lari dari takdirnya.

_Takdir seorang SOLDIER..._

_Takdir seorang Cetra..._

Mendongak, Aerith pun menyesap napas. Ah, seandainya kami hanya orang biasa yang tak terikat tanggung jawab besar, mungkin takdir kami pun akan lain. Tapi tak ada yang perlu disesali bukan? Bukankah takdir pula yang telah mempertemukan mereka? [3]

Gadis berbaju pink itu menatap Cloud lagi dan mendesah panjang. Meski ia senang mendengarnya waktu itu, ia tahu ia tak bisa percaya begitu saja ketepatan ramalan Cait Sith untuknya sebagaimana probabilitas mesin _fortune_-nya bisa tepat bisa meleset, hanya untung-untungan dari sebuah permainan saja. Pertemuannya dengan Cloud memang membawanya ke sebuah petualangan yang akhirnya membuatnya menemukan jati diri dan tahu takdirnya sebagai seorang Cetra. Tapi, takdirnya bukan dengan Cloud.

"Tifa, kaulah yang harus menjaga Cloud," ucapnya untuk sahabatnya di kamar sebelah. Kemudian ia berkata pada Cloud meski tak didengarnya, "Hei, kuberitahu, peran _bodyguard_-mu sudah usai. Bukankah aku sudah membayarmu dengan sekali kencan? Terima kasih ya atas kencannya waktu itu."

Dan Aerith pun kembali keluar penginapan setelah mengemasi barangnya. Kali ini tanpa diketahui oleh yang lainnya.

Sebuah keputusan yang berat. Bahunya pun terasa bergetar hebat, kulitnya, terasa mengigil, kakinya membatu, dan jantungnya berdegup tak karuan. Rasanya ia masih tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan diputuskannya. Menghadapi titisan Jenova seorang diri, sanggupkah? Bayangan betapa mengerikannya seorang SOLDIER kembali muncul dalam benaknya. Apalagi Cloud dan Tifa pernah menceritakan peristiwa kelam di desa mereka. Serta Bugenhagen yang juga mengisahkan betapa sulitnya para Cetra dahulu melawannya sebelum akhirnya menyegelnya.

Dan, ia kini hendak ke sebuah hutan angker sendirian...

Aerith tiba-tiba menepuk pipinya. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya. Membawa fragmen pemuda berambut hitam jabrik dengan senyuman seterang matahari yang selalu membangkitkan sejuta harapan untuknya.

Bahwa Zack telah mengajarinya.

Ia yang pertama mengatasi ketakutan berlebihannya pada langit. Ia yang pertama membuat lebih percaya diri dengan mengajaknya keluar dari 'sangkar' gerejanya dan bunganya. Ia juga yang pertama membuatnya berinteraksi dengan banyak orang, dengan menjual bunga.

Zack-lah yang selama ini memberi kekuatan padanya dan bisa menjadi dirinya yang sekarang.

Dan Aerith seperti mengenalnya lebih dari siapa pun. Betapa Zack mencintai orang-orang, hangat, berkawan dengan siapa pun di seluruh penjuru dunia lewat misi-misinya, dan ingin melindungi semuanya sebagaimana ia bercita-cita menjadi seorang pahlawan. Bertemu dan mengobrol dengan orangtua Zack tadi telah membuatnya merangkai kembali semua kepingan-kepingan kenangannya yang dulu ia coba buang.

_Ayo kita penuhi Midgar dengan bunga agar orang-orang dapat tersenyum bahagia_. [4]

Aerith tak dapat melupakan impian yang pernah mereka cetuskan bersama itu. Bahwa Ia juga sangat mencintai Planet. Entah apakah itu karena darah Cetra yang mengalir dalam dirinya seperti yang diceritakan Bugenhagen di Planetarium tentang para leluhurnya, yang jelas Ia ingin melindunginya. Ia ingin Cloud, Tifa, dan semua orang yang berdiam di atasnya selamat.

_Aku ingin hidup. Kalau bisa..._

Ia seperti bisa mendengar suara Zack yang juga berkata demikian. Namun setakut apapun, dengan lawan yang jelas tak sebanding, Aerith yakin Zack tak akan gentar.

_Lawan yang tak sebanding._

_Sephiroth..._

Gadis berkepang itu lalu membusungkan dada untuk menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Ia juga mengencangkan ikatan pita rambutnya yang menyimpan White Materia agar tidak jatuh, pertanda keseriusan niatnya. Lalu ia memejamkan mata dan berkonsentrasi penuh agar batinnya terhubung dengan Cloud yang tengah tertidur dan pesannya dapat tersampaikan padanya melalui mimpi. Setelah dirasa selesai dan membuka mata, ia menerawang sebentar ke arah penginapan tempat Cloud, Tifa, dan yang lainnya berada.

"Kalau begitu, aku berangkat sekarang. Aku akan kembali setelah semuanya selesai," ujarnya dengan mantap. [5]

Siapa yang tak ingin kembali? Bahkan Zack pun ingin kembali.

Aerith lalu berbalik arah dan mulai melangkah keluar Desa Gongaga. Sesekali ia menatap langit dan arak-arakan awan kecil yang tampak mengiringi perjalanannya. Ia hanya tersenyum, tahu bahwa meski tak didampingi teman-temannya sesungguhnya ia tak sendirian. Tak pernah sendirian. Sebagaimana langit tak akan mungkin menghilang di atasnya. Bahwa Zack selalu berada di sisinya. Sejak dulu sampai kapan pun.

Dan mungkin juga nanti, di dunia sana sekalipun.

Ia telah selangkah lebih dekat.

* * *

><p>"<em>Kau masih takut pada langit?"<em>

"_Jika kau bersamaku, aku tak akan takut."_

"_Yeah, aku akan pergi bersamamu. Janji."_

**(Crisis Core Chapter 13: Dua Puluh Tiga Permohonan Kecil)**

* * *

><p><strong>Canon Note:<strong>

**[1] Crisis Core:** Jawaban Zack saat Aerith bertanya, "Bagaimana pendapatmu mengenai sektor lima ini?" Dialog ini ada di Aerith DMW Scene.

**[2] Crisis Core:** Zack sempat mampir ke Gongaga saat kabur bersama Cloud, tapi ia tidak jadi mengunjungi ortunya karena Turks telah mengawasi tempat itu. Di sana ia bertemu Cissnei. Dan Cissnei bilang kalau ia sempat mengobrol dengan ortu Zack bahkan sampai dikira pacarnya.

**[3] Dalam FFVII 10****th**** Ultimania Book,** disebutkan bahwa pertemuan Aerith dengan Zack adalah takdir sementara pertemuan Aerith dengan Cloud adalah kecelakaan.

**[4] Crisis Core: **Tidak ada dialog spesifiknya. Tapi Zack berkata kepada seorang pembeli bunga, bahwa memenuhi Midgar dengan bunga adalah impiannya bersama Aerith. Adegan ini hanya ada kalau kamu kembali ke gereja untuk membuatkan gerobak kedua.

**[5] Original Game: **Kalimat ini aslinya ada di dalam mimpi Cloud. Adegan itu ngingetin banget dgn adegan Zack mengacak-acak rambut Cloud sebelum bertempur. Dua-duanya terjadi saat kondisi Cloud sedang tidak sadar penuh. Feel-nya itu sama. Seseorang yang justru ga akan pernah kembali lagi T^T.

**Oya, aku ga tau timeline kapan reaktor Gongaga meledak, apakah Zack masih di situ atau sudah ke Midgar. Soalnya kalau Zack masih di Gongaga, reaktor meledak gitu harusnya bikin dia ga pengen bergabung dengan Shin-Ra. Aku jg ga tau Cloud pingsan berapa hari,**

**Ngomong-ngomong aku punya quote yg cocok buat Zack dan Aerith, tercetus habis nulis chapter ini hehe: _"He's like an air and the sky who gives breath to the people. She's like a water and the plant who gives life to the planet. He's a hero ahd she's his heroine."_**


End file.
